thetwistedchainfandomcom-20200215-history
Maleficent
Maleficent, born Maleficent Hook, is the primary antagonist in the series "The Twisted Chain". As a young woman, she had an affair with Walter Elias Disney, which led to her banishment and her pregnancy. She is the biological mother of Ivory Grace Holden-Disney, and is the self-proclaimed "Mistress of All Evil". Appearance Maleficent is extremely slender and tall, and has lime colored skin, a pointed chin, red lips and fingernails, yellow eyes, a heavy black-and-purple cloak, and ears a black horned headdress. Occasionally, she wears gems on her fingers, and can be seen holding a golden staff. As a young girl, Maleficent looked very different- she had milky white skin and dark, wavy hair. Her face was more rounded, and she was less slender. Role in the Story Maleficent is the supreme leader of the villains, drunk on the idea of revenge. She placed a massive curse on the Disneyverse at Princess Aurora's wedding, promising a revolutionary uprising against the pure rulers. She is Ivory's biological mother, and is repeatedly seen watching over her daughter and giving her guidance and advice. Her ultimate goal is to kill Queen Leah of Elia and gain control of Elia's throne, as revenge for her banishment and for the separation from her lover, Walt. Backstory Maleficent Hook was born to Captain Killian Hook, a ridiculously wealthy fisherman, and Ursula Hook, his overweight and beautiful wife, becoming the eldest child out of four girls. Growing up, she was given the nickname "Effie". Killian and Ursula wanted at least one of their daughters to marry into royalty, and thus, sent Maleficent to as many balls and parties as possible. They had no doubt in their minds that Maleficent would be able to wed a prince or a king, due to her beauty and elegance. However, Maleficent wasn't very interested in marriage- instead, she aspired to become a great magician, like Ursula's mother had once been. One night, Maleficent was sent to a coming of age ball for Prince Walter Elias Disney of the kingdom of Elia. Walt approached Maleficent halfway through the night, and the two shared a dance, instantly falling in love. The two of them spent the night together, and Maleficent felt as though she had finally found someone who she could be herself around. Over the next few years, Walt and Maleficent met in secret, and Walt offered to teach his lover all that he knew about magic. One night, Walt took Effie to his tutor, The Blue Fairy, hoping that Effie could be taught much more. However, The Blue Fairy immediately saw darkness in Maleficent's heart and pushed her away. Maleficent, angered and insulted, let go of her powers accidentally, snapping The Blue Fairy's wings. Because of this, Queen Leah of Elia banished Maleficent and the entire Hook family. Killian and Ursula grew to hate their daughter because of this, and kept her locked in her room- little did they know, while she was alone, Maleficent practiced magic, channeling all of her hatred and anger into her powers. Because of this, the magic that Maleficent wielded turned dark. One night, while the family was eating dinner, Ursula snapped and lashed out at Maleficent, saying that she was the cause of their family's downfall. Angered beyond comprehension, Maleficent let go of her powers once again, accidentally killing her two youngest sisters, Franny and Tilly, and turning Ursula's legs into octopus tentacles. Ursula, ashamed of her new form, retreated into the ocean- Killian, heartbroken without his wife, took his boat and went out to sea to look for her. He hasn't returned since. Maleficent, free from her parents, left her house and snuck into Elia's palace, hoping to be reunited with Walt. However, upon sneaking into the on Aurora at her christening]] palace, she discovered that Walt hadn't been waiting for her- he had been set up in an arranged marriage, and was wed to Princess Margarita of Italy. The two had a three year old daughter, Cinderella. Maleficent's heart snapped into two, and she let her magic loose, going into a deep rage- her skin turned green and her heart turned pitch black. During this rage, she put Princess Margarita into a coma, during which the princess died. Maleficent approached Walt that night, and the two spent the night together, confessing that they'd never stopped loving each other, and probably never would. They were found by Queen Leah, who called the guards- by then, Maleficent had disappeared. Two months later, Maleficent found out that she was pregnant with Walt's child. Walt quickly remarried the duchess of a neighboring kingdom, Lady Tremaine, and gained two stepdaughters, Drizella and Anastasia. Just before Maleficent gave birth, Walt vanished. Since then, his whereabouts have remained unknown. Maleficent gave birth to a healthy baby girl with diamond blue eyes. As she was holding her child, Maleficent's skin began to turn back to its original milky white color, and she realized that she had instantly fallen in love with this baby. Maleficent realized that she couldn't raise a child by herself, especially in a world of darkness, and created a portal to Earth, abandoning the child on the doorstep of an orphanage in Magnolia, Florida. Later, the rulers of the kingdom of Elia gave birth to a baby girl with hair of sunshine gold and lips as red as the rose- they named her Aurora. As punishment for her banishment, Maleficent cursed the child- on her sixteenth birthday, the young princess would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep-like death. However, Queen Leah's ladies-in-waiting, three fairies known as Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, adjust the curse- when Aurora pricks her finger, she would fall into an eternal slumber, only to be awakened with true love's kiss. Sixteen years pass, and Aurora does, in fact, touch a spinning wheel and fall into an eternal slumber. Maleficent captures her true love, Prince Philip, hoping that the prince will not be able to reach Aurora. However, Philip escapes, slaying Maleficent in her dragon-form. Unbeknownst to the royal family, Maleficent wasn't killed- she was merely knocked unconscious. Philip's sword wasn't powerful enough to result in Maleficent's death. Alignment Maleficent is the most evil of all villains, but isn't one hundred percent dark, either. She is still deeply in love with Walt Disney, hoping that someday, he will return to her. She seems to be very fond of her daughter, Ivory, as well, watching over her and making sure that she is safe and is being taken care of. She expresses great care and concern for the few people who she loves. The Twisted Chain The Twisted Chain is a necklace that Maleficent created. The necklace holds six pearls, each representing a person who Maleficent has lost- Walt, Madellaine, Franny, Tilly, Ursula, and Killian. At Ivory's birth, three of the pearls were transfused into her soul, allowing her to take on the personalities of the people represented by the pearls, and the other three were transfused into the soul of another infant who had already been born. However, legend tells of a seventh pearl which represents Ivory, another person who Maleficent has lost. Relationships Family Parents Maleficent's parents, Killian and Ursula Hook, were ridiculously wealthy. Their major goal in life was to watch at least one of their daughters marry into royalty and become a queen or a princess. They believed that Maleficent would have no problem capturing the heart of a prince or king, and didn't want her to have anything to do with magic- Ursula especially, considering that she had lost her mother to it. Because of their lack of support, Maleficent never had a close bond with her parents, especially after the family's banishment, when Ursula and Killian grew to hate their daughter and kept her locked away in her room, disgraced by the mere sight of her. Siblings Madellaine Madellaine Hook is the second of Ursula's four daughters, and closest to Maleficent in age. The two were very close, and supported each other, even when their parents didn't. However, when Maleficent's heart began to blacken, she distanced herself from her sisters, loosening her bond with Madellaine. After the death of their younger sisters and the disappearance of their mother and father, Maleficent left Madellaine for a life of havoc and darkness. Madellaine was forced to make a living for herself, resorting to thievery before being taken in by the ringleader of a traveling circus. Franny and Tilly Maleficent's bond with her two youngest sisters was extremely strong. Killian and Ursula were often out at parties, and because of that, Maleficent had to step up and become a motherly figure in the lives of her sisters. She taught Franny and Tilly about the world around them and about love. Like Madellaine, Maleficent ended up pushing her younger sisters away and not wanting anything to do with them. Maleficent's magic led to their death, and although Maleficent mourned, she didn't mourn for very long. Children Ivory Maleficent's only child is Ivory, born out of Maleficent's love for Walt Disney. When Ivory was born, Maleficent's skin turned back to its original milky white shade, indicating that the darkness in her heart had faded and that Maleficent had grown to love somebody again. Eventually, Maleficent realized that she couldn't raise a child by herself, especially in a household full of darkness, and thus, left the child at an orphanage on Earth, knowing that Ivory would be in good care. When Ivy returned to the Disneyverse sixteen years later, Maleficent felt an immediate shift in the air. "I felt my heart breaking," she says, describing what she felt when Ivy was first brought into her world. Maleficent is seen watching over Ivy, making sure that she is taken care of while around Queen Leah, and expresses a desire to teach Ivy magic. Lovers Walt Disney Walt Disney is Maleficent's only true love. The two met when Maleficent attended Walt's coming of age ball, and after sharing a dance, the two instantly fell in love. Over the next few years, they met in secret, speaking about their goals and dreams, and their bond was strengthened. Walt expressed a deep desire to marry her, but was afraid of proposing, due to the fact that Maleficent didn't want to grant her parents' wish by marrying into royalty. Walt and Maleficent were split up through banishment after Maleficent snapped The Blue Fairy's wings, and as soon as the Hook family left Elia, Queen Leah arranged Walt's marriage to Princess Margarita of Italy. Walt continued to love Maleficent, even when Margarita bore a child, Cinderella. Allies Maleficent's only allies are her fellow villains, including Jafar, Hades (who seems to express an affection for her) and Cruella De Vil. But her closest ally, by far, is her most trusted servant Diablo. Not much is known about Diablo's past, only that he is completely loyal to Maleficent and will do anything that she asks of him.